Krill-Planetary Union conflict
The Krill-Planetary Union conflict is a long-standing hostility between the Planetary Union and the Krill. According to Captain Ed Mercer, the conflict started well before he was born and hundreds of thousands have died as a result.Episode 2x10: Blood of Patriots While no official state of war was ever declared by the Union,Episode 1x06: Krill the conflict was marked by at least a century of military battles and Krill raids on Union colonies from the 24th centuryIn Blood of Patriots, Ed Mercer notes that the conflict between the Union and the Krill has lasted for longer than either him and Ambassador K.T.Z. have been alive. until early 2421.Episode 2x10: Blood of Patriots Notable battles *Battle of Epsilon 2 *[[Rescue of the USS Druyan|Rescue of the USS Druyan]] *Battle of Kastra 4 *Battle of Earth History Early conflict The Planetary Union came into conflict with the Krill at some point by the mid-24th century. Over the following decades, hundreds of thousands of lives would be lost in the conflict.Episode 2x10: Blood of Patriots''In ''Blood of Patriots, Ed Mercer notes that the conflict between the Union and the Krill has lasted for longer than either him and Ambassador K.T.Z. have been alive. Around the year 2400, the Krill launched a surprise attack on Union Outpost 73, where young officers Gordon Malloy and Lieutenant Orrin Channing are stationed. Orrin was able to save the lives of Gordon and several others when they were caught in the wreckage, but lost his wife Sophie and newborn daughter Leyna. While Gordon made it to a Union hospital, Orrin was captured by the Krill and taken to a prison camp, where he would spend the next 20 years.Episode 2x10: Blood of Patriots The Orville In 2419, a Krill destroyer attempted to steal a quantum accelerator device from the science station on Epsilon 2. Their efforts were thwarted when the Planetary Union vessel triggered the device aboard the destroyer, causing it to break apart and explode.Episode 1x01: Old Wounds The Calivon fabricated an attack on the false by a Krill destroyer to lure humans from the Orville. By this time, their Calivon Zoo include Krill captives as well as Union races.Episode 1x02: Command Performance A Krill destroyer attacked the colony transport , forcing the Orville to leave its watch at the Dorahl bioship to intercept them. The enemy vessel is destroyed with only minor casualties inflicted on the Druyan.Episode 1x06: Krill Pria Lavesque claimed to the Orville crew that outrunning a pursuing Krill battle cruiser drained her ship, the Horizon, of its power. However, her story was likely fabricated.Episode 1x05: Pria The Kakov attacked the Union colony planet of Kastra 4 but was defeated by the Orville.Episode 1x06: Krill The Yakar destroyed the Union planet of Chara 3. Several months later, its Captain, Haros, receives orders to bomb the colony planet of Rana 3. The ship was infiltrated by Union spies, Captain Ed Mercer and Lieutenant Gordon Malloy, who sabotaged the ship's lighting system and kill the Krill crew. The two piloted the ship into Union space for capture. In early 2420, Blavaroch, a Horbalak smuggler, stole about 20 crates of Krill Plasma Rifles which were discovered aboard his ship by the Orville, whose crew realised that it was a "lightning rod" for the Krill. Indeed, a trio of Krill destroyers arrived on an intercept course soon after, forcing the Orville to take a risky venture into two-dimensional space to elude them.Episode 1x11: New Dimensions In June, Mercer and Malloy were called to Outpost 23 to brief a tactical conference regarding their experience aboard the Krill vessel. However, they were diverted by a distress call which led them to the Chog homeworld.Episode 1.5x01: New Beginnings, Pt. 1Episode 1.5x02: New Beginnings, Pt. 2 After returning to the Krill, Teleya was assigned to a destroyer where she learned of a plan to capture a Union captain. Motivated by revenge, Teleya volunteered for the mission and underwent transcellular micrografting, an extremely painful process, to adopt a human appearance which could fool Union bio scanners. Adopting the identity of "Lieutenant Janel Tyler",Episode 2x04: Nothing Left on Earth Excepting Fishes Teleya was assigned to the Orville in July, where she served as a dark matter cartographer under Captain Mercer.Episode 2x01: Ja'loja In late 2420, a Krill destroyer met with the Orville in perhaps the first peaceful contact between a Union and Krill vessel, with a shuttle from the destroyer being granted entry into the Orville Shuttle Bay to pick up Teleya, who had been set free by Captain Mercer in hopes of improving relations between the Union and the Krill.Episode 2x04: Nothing Left on Earth Excepting Fishes At some point before she was transfered to the Orville, Talla Keyali was serving on a ship when they had their "butts kicked" by the Krill; though the Union vessel escaped destruction, they were crippled and required a passing Janisi ship to retrieve them.Episode 2x05: All the World is Birthday Cake Kaylon conflict .]] When Isaac, Kaylon emissary to the Orville, spontaneously deactivated, Admiral Halsey gave Captain Ed Mercer approval to return him to Kaylon 1. Citing it as an opportunity to "close the deal" regarding Kaylon's potential Union membership, Halsey noted that the Union could use a strong ally against the Krill. Unfortunately, when the Orville arrived at Kaylon 1, it was revealed that the Kaylon had sent Isaac to assess if the biological lifeforms of the galaxy were worth sparing, soon becoming apparent that the reached a conclusion in the negative.Episode 2x08: Identity, Pt. 1 Entering Krill space in a bid to enlist their aid against the Kaylon, who intended to wipe out all biological lifeforms, the shuttlecraft ECV-197-1, carrying Commander Kelly Grayson and Lieutenant Malloy, was intercepted by a trio of Krill destroyers, with one commanded by Captain Dalak taking them aboard. Though Dalak was skeptical of the pair's claims regarding the imminent invasion of Earth, he was convinced when Kaylon Sphere 15 arrived in search of the Union shuttle. Engaging the Kaylon vessel, Dalak lost his two sister ships before managing to destroy Sphere 15. Soon after, Dalak led a fleet numbering dozens of Krill destroyers, launching Marauder-class fighters, into Earth's solar system, joining the Union Fleet against the Kaylon in the Battle of Earth. Though numerous Krill and Union ships were lost, the battle was ultimately won as what was left of the Kaylon retreated to Kaylon 1, while the surviving Krill returned to their own space.Episode 2x09: Identity, Pt. 2 Ceasefire During a Union Council dispute over the matter of rogue Moclan colonists, Moclan Ambassador Dojin threatened to secede from the Union, which Admiral Halsey believed would leave the galaxy open to extermination at the hands of the Kaylon. In answer to this, Dojin went on to suggest that the Krill would "follow the weapons" to make an alliance with the military power of Moclus over the Union. However, Captain Ed Mercer openly disagreed with the Ambassador's belief that the Moclans and the Krill could stop the Kaylon alone. Ultimately, the dispute was resolved with the Moclans content to allow the colony to remain with no official ties to the Union.Episode 2x12: Sanctuary Notes References Category:Military conflicts